1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to train golfers in the proper mechanics of putting.
2. General Background and State of the Art
In the game of golf, one of the most important components is putting. In general, putting is expected to comprise approximately fifty percent of the number of strokes a golfer will take in a typical round of golf. The lower the number of strokes a golfer takes (in essence, the lower his score), the better the game result is for the golfer.
In putting, the golfer is trying to take the 1.68 inch diameter dimpled golf ball varying distances across an undulating, sloping and manicured green to sink the ball into a 4.25 inch diameter regulation size golf hole. The golfer must propel the golf ball a finite distance to sink a particular putt—too short a distance and the putt will not be made—too long a distance and the putt will not be made.
The putting game is comprised of a number of variables that the golfer must in some way address. These variables can be divided generally into two categories: a) putting techniques of, for instance, how to grip the club, how to strike the ball, and how to stand over the ball; and b) putting mechanics of, for instance, how far is my ball from the target golf hole, how hard should I hit the ball to sink the putt, and how should I adjust my stance position and putting direction to take into account green breaks/slopes.
The two main putting mechanic variable challenges, distance and direction, have either been ignored or addressed in only the most general and imprecise manners by the prior art. For distance, golfers must decide how far back to bring their putting backswing and how far forward to continue their putting stroke for a particular distance. For direction, golfers must evaluate the particular green and adjust their putting stance for any perceived green break.
Due to the popularity of golf and to the well-known putting variables, there have been a wide variety of putting training devices patented, particularly in the areas of putting technique training.
While certain putting training inventions are known, there are several disadvantages to the known devices. It would appear that inventors in this art had assumed that specific training regarding backstroke and follow-through lengths by putting distance was useful but not possible. To address the issue of backswing and follow-through, ruler-like indicia or broad ranges were provided and the golfers were generally made to rely on their experience. Further, while certain inventions sought to address putting direction, they also failed to provide golfers with specific direction guidance for putts of varying distances. In essence, specific training guidance was arguably assumed to be an insoluble problem. In addition, the prior art apparently assumed that no commonality would be found in such issues due to different size golfers and the many putting variables.
None of the prior art devices known to applicants are based on using proven mathematical techniques.
None of the prior art references known to applicants are based on specific guidance to be used by golfers of virtually all sizes for a wide variety of putting distances and directions.
None of the prior art references known to applicants can be used without depending almost exclusively upon the experience of the individual using the device.
None of the patents identified by the applicants, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as disclosed and claimed.